


Little boy

by Farangees20



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farangees20/pseuds/Farangees20
Summary: My first ever fan fiction! Couldn't get these two out of my head. Please excuse any mistakes. X
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	Little boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is during whisky/Curry night  
> In TB. After Strike talks about seeing his dad.

"Oh, Cormoran"

Robin stood up, seemingly without any thought and was by the sofa in three steps. She sat down, leaving ample space between herself and Strike. One hand holding the ice pack under one eye, the other, she lay in the space between them. Palm up and open. She turned her head and looked at him.  
Strike looked at Robin's face first, then to the inviting hand between them. He looked straight ahead for a second, took another gulp of his drink and without looking at Robin pushed his hand into hers, interlocking their fingers.

"Didn't mean to make you pity me"  
"I don't. Just felt sorry for... that little boy."   
Strike squeezed her hand


End file.
